Only When It Rains
by Sen Taro-Taisensei
Summary: *complete* A look into the thoughts of the loveable Miroku
1. Part One

~Only when it rains~(Thoughts by Miroku)  
Author:SenTaro-Tai  
(Disclaimer:I claim nothing)  
_______________  
  
It was raining again. Rain to me was like an omen of bad times to come. Sunshine means peace and as much as I wished for it to be sunny I was glad it was raining I was in a rather sour mood, nothing had gone right for me since the beginning. I am cursed and yet if I wasn't I would still be this way. It will never change, if I ever have a son he will be this way. I suppose it's okay, no matter how I am I still like being me, even if it's painful. I must walk the path that has been paved for me. Noone can shape my destiny but me and that's what I am doing now. I fear though I have fallen in love and am afraid to admit it. What will she think of me? I wonder. This plagues me everyday. I am so close to her and yet so far apart. I guess when I grope her its my own way of saying hey I like you. I thought I was a master of knowing women but I am not. I am just a typical male or that's what my friends say. What is typical I wonder? How could I be a typical person. Do they have an air rip, are they all monks? Do they fight for the sake of their family and for their life and so they won't be sucked into a void on their hand. To die by thy hand. Might be a first time but I don't want it to be me. I feel lonely when it rains as if I am the only person in the world. It is my time to think like this to really think without interruption. I wonder about my life span, will it be long or will it be short? Will I marry, perhaps the woman I love, will we defeat our enemies in grace, will we be defeated? Will we stay like this, traveling as a group maybe settle down in a village? Will our travels be in vain or will we complete our tasks, perhaps I should write a lengthy scroll on this. Will people read it, what will they think? What will happen to us all in the end? Will any woman bear my child?  
*****  
  
"Kagome, the monk looks rather deep in thought, what do you think he is up to?Sango asked Kagome. "I haven't a clue but it can't be good,"Kagome replied. "He only does this when it rains."  
____________________________  
Note:Thank you for reading, please review.   
____________________________  
SenTaro:~I wonder if this will get me any reviews.~  
Miroku:$Perhaps you should ask them to bear you a son.$  
SenTaro:~I want reviews not a bruised face~  
Miroku:$Just a thought you know, perhaps you should be more gentle$  
SenTaro:~Hmmm. That might work. How can I be more gentle?~  
Miroku:$Make more stories about me, maybe add a woman saying yes!$  
SenTaro:(swirly eyes)~Oroooooooooo~ 


	2. Part Two

Only when it rains Part II  
___________________  
  
"Miroku what the hell is wrong with you? Inuyasha asked him. How come he was always like this, was it because Kikyo and the past?Miroku wondered. 'Hmmm' "Inuyasha Nothing is wrong I was just merely thinking that is all." "What the hell do you need to think of?" Inuyasha sorda asked. "Other ways to get slapped of course."Shippo said laughing. There was nothing funny about getting slapped or this situation. I looked at them both with disappointment. "Shame on you both, I was deep in thought of what is ahead of us."I tell them. "Yeah well don't worry until we get to that point stupid monk."Inuyasha grunted. "Thats not very nice Inuyasha'SIT',"Kagome yelled. "Thank you Kagome, but that was unneccesary, Inuyasha is but of a simple mind he would not understand how to be kind or gentle with others as I am."I said smiling at Kagome. She sure does look lovely today, I wonder if I should tell her, perhaps she knows it. I hope the rain will cease soon, women and children should be free to roam about and frolic in the sun. It should be a day of swimming and soaking in a hot springs especially Kagome and Sango. I know us men promise not to peek but for their protection we keep guard. I have caught an eye full many times and have been punished for such along with Inuyasha who coincidently I believe enjoys watching Kagome the most. "Miroku what is on your mind I would like to know if that's okay?"asked Sango timidly. She was quite the beauty herself, she was a perfect woman. She didn't need to be protected but I can't help but protect her, she is like me alone in this world with no parents. We rely on our friends here in this group and together we are strong. "Well Sango I was just thinking of what the future has in store for us, perhaps we will be separated. Maybe we will complete the jewel but what will happen when we do."I kindly tell her. She actually looked interested and was listening. "Oh I think about that too, I just hope we can stay together and complete the task at hand. We won't stop till we avenge the lives Naraku has manipulated and taken, but who is to say where we will end up when all is said and done."Sango said sadly. "Oh Sango don't worry I am sure we will be friends after the fact."Kagome reassured her. "Well all I know is with the jewel I will become what I should rightfully be, a full demon."Inuyasha chimed in. He claimed that is what he wanted everytime but did he not know what he would do where he to become a demon did he not learn his lesson. Will Kagome leave him, leave us? I wonder what will become of her and Inuyasha, sure they loved one another but Inuyasha loved two women. Why was he not able to see what he and Kikyo had was not or ever would be what he could have with Kagome? Lovely Kagome, she was very beautiful and how I wish I could have her, what is Inuyasha thinking not taking her as what did Kagome call it girlfriend?! I remember when I first met her I could not believe a woman child could be thus and yet she was everything a man in my era could want. Now I do love her don't get me wrong but I have learned to love her like a good friend should and in time I've grown to love them all as friends. Sango. I wish she would open up more but she is so distant and at the same time close and friendly. I have fallen for her but am afraid because of my actions and her accusations of lechery that I am doomed to be alone and never tell.   
Will this rain ever cease. Will anyone see me as anything more than a hentai. Can Sango see me as anything more. I get up and walk out of the hut we are temporarily camping in, the rain is comming down slowly like all around me and its nice and cool touch bathe my face. The clouds look to be clearing and soon we will be on our way once again. "Miroku, are you okay?"Kagome asks me from behind. "Sure Kagome, I'm fine,"I reply. "I just have a lot on my mind things you might not understand." "Miroku we all have alot to think about and yet we are still here together, I understand more than you give me credit for, you're not alone, you have us all. We're your friends don't forget that."she tells me softly smiling. She is a picture in herself standing next to me now in the rain and we just stand there as it clears slowly. "I guess we will be moving on soon."She says. "Yes Kagome I suppose we better round up the others, thank you for well you know,"I tell her putting my arm around her. "Monk!"an angry hanyou yells"What did I tell you about touching her!!!!" I run in the other direction as he runs after me hell bent on making me pay. Kagome and Sango just laugh as Shippo joins in. The rest of that day is spent chasing me around. Why can't we always have fun like this, why can't we just laugh and play?  
_________________  
Note:thanks so much for my first review on this fic.  
_________________  
Miroku:$See I told you!$  
SenTaro:~Do you feel special?~  
Miroku:$My mother used to tell me I was all the time.$  
SenTaro:~Hmmm.~  
Miroku:$So did the kids in our village.$  
SenTaro:~Well you are special guy, thats why you helped me get a review.~  
SenTaro:~Plus it didn't involve ominous black clouds looming over anyone who didn't review.~  
Miroku:$Well that calls for celebration.$  
SenTaro:~Yes, uh well. (Looks in the other direction)  
Miroku:(Face expression looks upset)$You already did?$  
SenTaro:~Well I couldn't help myself.~  
Miroku:$Gah!!! I sense an evil presence that is neither human nor demon.$  
SenTaro:(Looks scared)~Huh where?(Sees Miroku is about to laugh)   
Miroku:$Orooo(swirly eyes), where did you get that boomerang?$ 


	3. Part Three The Sun that Sets

Part Three: The Sun that Sets  
_____________________  
  
The weather has cleared to another wonderful day and I am glad it has not rained for a while, people seem to think there is something strange about my presence when it does rain. I can not help but think of my life when it is so quiet and peaceful. I find myself doing so today even if its sunny out. I am loathe to think rain is approaching soon, sometimes it is this way when evil is afoot. I wonder what Kagome's era is like? Pretty girls, nicer weather, not much violence, better means of making money. I know of only one way here for myself, so in her world it might be better to make an honest monk out of me. Perhaps they are more strict on religion there. Maybe I could be a vendor of some sort. Perhaps one of those psycics who exorcise evil like I do now. "Kagome, tell me what in your world a man like me could do for work?"I ask her. She looks at me as if I have gone mad then she kindly replies,"Miroku, why I believe you could continue to be a monk but its pretty strict so you can't ask women to bearyour child or steal from people." "Steal Kagome?"I asked puzzled. "Oh yeah thats right well you can't accept rewards!"She exclaimed on the verge of laughing. "You would be worthless like you are now,"Inuyasha said comming up behind me. "Tell me Kagome what could Inuyasha do?"I asked her. Kagome looked stupified while Inuyasha eagerly awaited to hear. "Well out with it Kagome."Inuyasha said impatiently as usual. "Well uh hmmm I guess... no.... uh well yeah I suppose you could... wait no..."she stammered. I laughed on the inside. Who was worthless now Inuyasha?   
After we settled in for the night the weather became more cool and I noticed clouds were rolling in. I had not seen Sango all day and when she did come back she ate and went straight to sleep. I imagine of all things it is her brother's loss that is getting to her. It must be Kagome's mentioning of her brother that makes her feel this way and each time Kagome feels bad. They should not feel bad. There was nothing Sango could do to save him. So now she is fighting to save him from the clutches of Naraku. I lie my head down and stare into the night sky, hopefully we won't get rained on.   
  
The group has awakened screaming. Its pouring rain and of course Inuyasha has found cover and not bothered to help the rest of us. Kagome is yelling,"Sit boy, sit sit sit sit sit!!!!!!!" She is frustrated that he would leave us in the rain. Poor guy though to have to go through with that but then again he could take it. He is a half demon after all. After a quick breakfast we decide to set out for a village, luckily Kagome has brought umbrellas from her era. She knew we should be prepared. Sango looks pale and sad. "Sango are you alright?"I ask. She sneezes. "I see."I say. "Perhaps we can move quicker lady Sango is ill."I tell them. "Oh Miroku no need to worry about me I just sneezed."She tells us. "You look pale Sango are you have a fever."Kagome says feeling Sango's forehead. "Damn, its just going to slow us down, what the hell have you been doing?"Inuyasha asked angrily. "Oh shut up we can't all be like you Inuyasha."Sango countered,"Besides its not your business." "Like hell it is, we are traveling to find shards and you're apart of this group. Getting sick prevents us from our travels."Inuyasha yelled. "Well fine go on without me you insensitive JERK!!!!"Sango screamed. Inuyasha just shut up and Kagome looked surprised. I on the other hand was worried. We fought like this but never had it gone this far. "We should mind our tongues and make it to the village in quiet."I piped in. Everyone was silent.   
  
When we reached the village I immediately looked for a place to stay. Of course I found a small temple and went to find the owner. He of course let us stay and for free with food included, you see there was an ominous black cloud that was not rain clouds looming over them with an enormous amout of evil energy. The owner had said some strange things were happening that villagers were missing. I had to tell Inuyasha but by the time I had found him we were both face to face with a giant demon ox. Kagome had sensed a shard there and told us it was in his chest. Inuyasha unsheathed his great sword and easily defeated him. I had sucked up the remains with my wind tunnel. The shard was recovered.   
  
We had a feast that night and Sango was too sick to join us so I went to her with some food. She was greatful and I promised to let her rest. She was thankful. We sat in silence and then she fell asleep. I stayed with her and kept watch all night. By morning her fever broke and she was better. Kagome had treated her well. She decided to bathe so I left her to do so, I am glad she is okay. We need her. We all joined up for breakfast before we decided to head out again. The rain was still comming down so we thought it would be good to stay until lunch by then it will be okay and the rain would pass.   
  
After lunch we all felt wonderful and content. Even the sky had blessed us and we were ready to set off. Before I went I decided to pay my respects to the village while the others gathered their things. I sat in astonishment at the village and the sheer happiness that radiated after the demon was defeated. The missing people would forever be missed and not forgotten. It reminded me of all the deceased we had buried along the way. It made me even remember a time of happiness and my parents. I miss them so much. I wonder if they are happy now? Are they together? What will happen to me, will I suffer the same fate as my father and grandfather? It is time to go so I leave them all with a prayer for happiness to them all and peace, as much as they can have.   
  
I met the group on the edge of the village. "Hey Miroku where did you get all that stuff?" Kagome asked me. "Yeah monk, who did you bamboozle this time?" Inuyasha asked in his usual manner. "I am sure I don't know what you mean Inuyasha,"I told him. This time Shippo spoke,"It's fairly obvious." "Yes I agree with Shippo,"Sango said. "Yeah well you better return it."Kagome said looking behind us. "Yeah idiot, can't you see the villagers forming a mob."Inuyasha grunted. "I believe its time to leave."I told them making the horse hooked to my cart trot faster. "We can sell this off in the next town." "Hey get back here monk, where do you think you're going, you better not leave us."Inuyasha yelled. The group ran in my wake. The villagers were chasing them screaming,"Get back here with our stuff!"  
  
___________________  
Note:thanks ladies!!!  
___________________  
Sen:~Yeah they were pretty cool huh Miroku?  
Miroku:$ Indeed they were. I believe we're quite popular.  
Sen:~(sarcastic tone) Yeah we are so popular, maybe we should advertise our services more.   
Miroku:$Great idea. Why do you know how much coverage I could get on this whole child issue.  
Sen:~(Looks at Miroku with contempt) What have I gotten myself into!!!!  
Miroku:$Too late to back out now. Besides why would you want to? Hey look at all this great stuff I got!   
Sen:~Where did you get that? You can't afford it!  
Miroku:$Heh I just did some exorcising.   
Sen:~You worked out for that? Say what gym do you go to, my gym doesn't do that. I want in!!!!  
Miroku:$Oh yeah that gym down there on seventy second and hosmer.   
Sen:~OH cool so I guess I have to go with you for referral huh?  
It would be cheaper too.   
Miroku:$Yeah practically free. All you have to do is tell them well you know the routine.  
Sen:~That really worked? I didn't think it did especially after...   
Miroku:$Yes especially after...... So who were you talking to? Lady? Why did she slap you?  
Sen:~What I never got slapped. What the hell are you talking about?  
Miroku:$ Oh right that was me. Hey whats the red glow over there?  
Sen:~I think we better run.   
Miroku:$Yes I agree they don't look too friendly.   
Sen:~You think! It looks like people from a gym. Where the hell did they get torches. Miroku, whyyyyyyyyyyy????!!!!!!  
Miroku:$Oh right, I forgot this is your era. I think its time to leave. (RUNS)  
Sen:~Hey wait get back here, you should drop that stuff its only gonna weigh you down. (runs after Miroku)  
Miroku:$I can't do that.  
Sen:~Gah! Why not!!!!!!!  
Miroku:$I don't ask you to stop what you're doing in your room every sunday night so dont ask me to leave these behind. Besdies we could sell them in the next city.   
Sen:~What do you mean in my room every sunday night, how do you know what I do, hey wait get back here!!!!!   
Gymnists:#Hey get back here, we're going to kick your butts!!! 


	4. Part Four Armored Thieves

Armored Thieves  
__________________________  
  
As the time has passed between days the weather has become warmer and more sunny   
  
but today that has ended and we find ourselves running for shelter. I decided to leave   
  
them for a bit so I can have some time to think of what just happened these past weeks.   
  
We have had major battles before but this one was a battle royale. My traveling   
  
companion Inuyasha has been known for hsi fights with his older brother. This time it   
  
was a no holds barred. Sesshoumaru crafty as ever showed up for the prized   
  
Tetsusaiga. He felt always that his puny sword as he deemed it was not enough. It saves   
  
lives, it was more than enough. Even with one arm Sesshoumaru was a powerful foe. He   
  
had easily had the advantage over Inuyasha. I decided I should show him the power of   
  
my wind tunnel which I knew would do the trick. Inuyasha had wanted everyone to stay   
  
back. Even Sango was eager to fight. Inuyasha would not let us help. Kagome of course   
  
could not listen. She notched an arrow ever so diligently and shot it with the grace of a   
  
professional. She hit her target as she did so many times before. This causing the great   
  
Lord's armor to break as we had seen so many times. How much armor did he have I   
  
wondered. He was most angry. "Call them off Inuyasha or you will be sorry."   
  
Sesshoumaru had a way with words. "Everyone just get back unless you want to get   
  
killed." Inuyasha too had a way. "Nice faith he has in our abilites." Sango had commented.   
  
I asked Kagome, "Do you think it wise to involve yourself with such?" She just shrugged   
  
me off. "Miroku, I have to help him." She was certainly brave. Much more so than most   
  
of us. "Get down!!!!!!!" We heard Inuyasha yell as we seen another of Kagome's arrows   
  
whiz past. Sesshoumaru was angry now. He unleashed a furious claw attack above our   
  
heads. Surely if we did not duck I would not be here right now. Sango had managed so   
  
unleash her hiraikotsu which almost hit Sesshoumaru. Kagome once again let her arrows   
  
fly. I on the other hand waited for the time to be right then I would suck the demon   
  
right in. Inuyasha managed to hold Sesshoumaru at bay while he yelled to us ,"Get out of   
  
here and save yourselves." "We won't."Kagome said in responce. "How noble of you all to   
  
die here with my worthless half brother." Sesshoumaru glared at us. We saw something   
  
come over the horizon of the battle field. It looked like a child running and smiling.   
  
"Someone there is a child."I yelled. "Kirara lets go."Sango got on and they went to   
  
rescue this child. "Miroku can you back Sango?"Kagome asked. I prepared myself and   
  
went charging after her. I was pretty fast and I know I could fight well but what could   
  
I do with just my staff and wind tunnel? I wondered. Then something crashed in front   
  
of me. A tree. Sesshoumaru whizzed past and soon he was gone. "Is the child safe   
  
Sango?" I asked. "She has disappeared!!!"Sango was puzzled. She sure did look shocked.   
We walked on towards a village but there was nothing in sight. It was as if everyone   
  
disappeared. Inuyasha heard a strange noise comming at full speed ahead and behind us.   
  
Our wonderment was met with demons swarming around. I knew exactly what to do.   
  
"Everyone get back!!!" I screamed. "WIND TUNNEL!!!!" As so many other times I had   
  
sucked them all in. Inuyasha was disappointed that he didn't get a chance to kill some.   
  
Just like him to always want to cause death or destruction to run head first without   
  
thinking. Then Kagome sensed shards comming rapidly. Kouga. Inuyasha could smell him.   
  
"Kagome complains about me not bathing!!" Inuyasha has mumbled. "Hi Kouga."Kagome   
  
had said as the wolf demon came to an abrupt stop. "My Woman I have been looking all   
  
over for you. Are you well? Is this turd bothering you cause I could, you know....??"   
  
Kouga was a bit annoying but I guess anyone in love like he was could be. He didn't leave   
  
us alone ever. Any chance he had to see or talk to Kagome and bother us he would. Like   
  
we didn't have enough to deal with. "Hey who you calling your woman whimp, you better   
  
back off!!" Inuyasha was rearing to fight. Kagome intervened. As usual. "Now now no   
  
fighting. We just battled and we are too tired for another one." Kagome always knew   
  
how to be sweet but it wasn't enough for Inuyasha. Kouga on the other hand. "Are you   
  
alright my woman? Kagome tell me are you hurt?" "Just fine." Kagome said to him   
  
noticably scurrying behind Inuyasha. She was blushing. My wasn't she lovely. "Kouga   
  
what do you want?"Kagome asked. She looked as if she wanted him to hurry and say it   
  
then leave as he had done so in the past. "I wanted you to come back with me. I think   
  
you're ready." My wasn't be straight and to the point. "Well Kouga I can't say that I   
  
am. You know I have a job to do." Kagome waited. "Besides don't you have your   
  
fiancee?" "Don't be silly woman, you are my fiancee. I don't see why you want to hang   
  
with this turd when I could help you. Its faster." "Yeah till the shards come out of your   
  
legs whimp." Inuyasha was growling. Kouga decided to jump on Inuyasha's head. "Hey   
  
get off me, gee you stink." Inuyasha gagged. Sango whispered to me,"Think we should   
  
help him?" I reponded," Do you think it wise? It is rather amusing to see Inuyasha   
  
bested for once." "HEY YOU WORTHLESS JERKS, I HEARD THAT." Inuyasha was   
  
back on his feet ready to strick us down. "SIT BOY." We watched him fall hard.   
  
"Inuyasha you should be more nice."Kagome suddenly shrieked as Kouga held her hand.   
  
"Uh what are you doing." She was blushing again. "Get your filthy hands off her you   
  
bastard!!!" Inuyasha pounced. Kouga was gone. "Damn whimp." "Inuyasha!" Kagome   
  
always scolded him. His ears turned down in embarrasment. I just laughed. Of course it   
  
got me a stare or two. "And what's so funny monk?"Inuyasha asked me. "Oh nothing. I   
  
was just remembering that time when....." I ran as he chased me.   
Suddenly someone tapped on my sleeve and I was brought from my reverie. "Miroku   
  
there you are." It was Shippo. The smallest companion in our group. "Kagome says its   
  
time for dinner." "Thank you Shippo. Tell her I will be right there." "You know you   
  
shouldn't be out here in the rain you could catch a cold and you know how Inuyasha   
  
feels about them." "Yes Shippo I do know......" "Hey what are you talking about over   
  
there......" Inuyasha walked over he whacked Shippo a good one. "Owww why did you do   
  
that." Shippo ran off crying for Kagome. "Its not nice to talk about people behind their   
  
backs." Inuyasha grunted. I just looked at him. We stood in silence. "Inuyasha tell me, do   
  
you always have to resort to a violent act? I wonder what you would do were you to   
  
become demon. You talk about protecting Kagome and you even protect Shippo but you   
  
become violent in your actions towards them." Inuyasha just snorted. "Its not your   
  
business monk." "Perhaps it is not but I am concerned for them just as you. I am   
  
concerned for you too." I wondered about the out come of this all the time. "Quit   
  
worrying, I won't be evil and kill you all. Not everyone demon is bad you know." Inuyasha   
  
had tried to convince me that all the time. "Maybe." I decided I should walk to the camp   
  
set up for dinner. Inuyasha was not far behind. Sango came running."Miroku watch out   
  
for Kagome, she looks mad and... uh oh." We saw Kagome come out of the make shift   
  
tent. "Where is Inuyasha??" she asked us. We both pointed beind us. "Inuyasha you dirty   
  
thieving....." Kagome began. Inuyasha looked at her dumbfounded. "What now?" He asked   
  
her. I wondered did he steal from her bag again. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT." Inuyasha hit   
  
the floor hard. When he was able to pick himself up again he yelled. "What did I do?"   
  
Kagome told him. "You know what you did. I told you to stay out of my bag. Where is it   
  
Inuyasha??" She started searching him. "Kagome what are you looking for?" Sango   
  
asked. "Yes Kagome perhaps we could help you find it." I told her. She blushed furiously.   
  
"Thats okay I will find it later besides dinner could burn." She walked back to the tent.  
I asked Inuyasha what exactly he took. He didn't answer me. So we all ate in silence.   
  
Later before bed Kagome was rummaging in her things still mumbling about that damn   
  
Inuyasha. Inuyasha was no where to be found. Sango had decided to take Shippo and   
  
Kirara on a short walk. "Kagome I could help get back whatever he took."I asked. "Well   
  
I guess since you wont know what its used for I could tell you. He took a bag of pads."   
  
She was blushing again. I smiled. "Pads is that all, we could get you more in the next   
  
village." "Miroku these are special, you only get them in my era. They are softer and   
  
made of cotton." She blushed again. "It's okay Kagome perhaps I can get them back for   
  
you. What are they used for?" She just looked at me. Afraid to say I guess. What a   
  
mystery this is. "I will go find Inuyasha and ask him." I walked to the stream and found   
  
him sitting in a tree. The rain was a small drizzle now. I asked him." Inuyasha do you   
  
have these things called pads?" I noticed he was paying attention to something else but   
  
what? "Hey Miroku check these out, you don't need anything to attach them. They stick   
  
by themselves." Inuyasha looked like a kid. He was attaching what I assumed were   
  
Kagome's pads all over his nude upper half as if it was armor. "You know she might be   
  
mad you're using them all." I told him. "Oh well she can get more." Inuyasha said. "Here   
  
try some." He threw the bag down at me. I looked it over. The writing was different but   
  
Kagome had taught me some of the new words they used in her era. Immediately I   
  
noticed the instructions. Ghastly, they were for the menstural cycle. You put them in   
  
your undergarments. "Inuyasha I think you should stop and listen." He looked up curious.   
  
"These are pads for your undergarments." He looked at me strangly. "What the hell do   
  
you need those for? Oh I get it so it won't hurt if you get kicked in the groin?" I wanted   
  
to laugh at him. "They are soft and are used for absorption."I told him. "You mean I am   
  
supposed to bleed or pee on them???" He asked in wonderment. "Not you but women."   
  
"Ewww gross......." Inuyasha quickly said ripping them off. "Gah!!!! They sting." He nearly   
  
fell from the tree. Just then Kagome decided to join us. She saw Inuyasha throwing the   
  
pads down. "I KNEW IT, SIT BOY!" She was mad but then she saw I had the bag. "Uh,   
  
give met that." She said running off. Obviously she was embarrased. "Wait Kagome.   
  
What are undergarments?"I asked her. She stopped turned around. I saw her hand   
  
rising up. Then it grew dark.   
___________________________  
Notes: Ah!!!!! another chapter. Miroku decided to rejoin me. Although he thought it would   
  
help him with Sen-Ryoko till she took her frying pan and slapped him a good one. So he   
  
got lost on the way and ended up with a stolen mattress and some dominatrix. He wont   
  
tell me about it. He looks kind of scared but thats okay. He is fine now. As you can see  
___________________________  
  
Miroku$Your sister isn't around is she?$  
  
Sen~No I think she stepped out.~  
  
Miroku$Noone stopped by for me?$  
  
Sen~No, oh wait yeah. The police~  
  
Miroku$Police?$  
  
Sen~Yeah they said there has been a wave of mattress related crimes. They said   
someone was stealing them and returning them beat up.~  
  
(Miroku gulped)  
  
Sen~Say you wouldn't know anything about that would you?~  
  
Miroku$Of course not. Why would you think such a thing?$  
  
Sen~Seeing how you stole mine and it ended up down the street all beat up. Now they   
think I did it. Until I said why the hell would I do that to my own mattress!!!~  
  
Miroku$Yes good point. What do these police do?$  
  
Sen~They arrest theives.~  
  
Miroku$Oh like guards do.$  
  
Sen~Yeah sorda but you cant fight back with them they have guns~  
  
Miroku$I should aquire a gun, where can i find one?$  
  
Sen~Hey pal I don't think so remember the last time I introduced you to something.~  
  
Miroku$ Oh right I nearly burned your arm off, say have you seen that blow torch   
anywhere. I think I lost it.$  
  
Sen-Ryoko+Nope you didn't I locked it away. (walking over to the boys) Welcome back   
to the living Miroku.+  
  
(Miroku grins) Miroku$ Thank you oh lovely one.$ (tries to reach for her)  
  
(Ryoko slaps him good and we watch him faint)  
  
Sen~You know that wasn't neccesary, (sighs) just like Inuyasha~  
  
Sen-Ryoko+What, why you .......(Slaps Sen with her frying pan too, watches as Sen joins   
Miroku) 


	5. Part Five Rain Fades The End

Rain fades  
(disclaimer: I claim nothing!!!!!)  
_______________  
  
Time has been going by so rapidly and we have done so much, I am afraid it is becoming   
  
increasingly harder to have time alone. It is also dangerous. Just the other day while I   
  
was out getting water I was nearly killed by a swarm of demons. Those poison insects   
  
were near so I was practically helpless. I wonder now what I will do when this wind   
  
tunnel is gone. I suppose it would be wise to practice self defense. How can I be of use   
  
to anyone if I cant protect myself. I need to be able to protect others. Perhaps if I   
  
dont die I will have a family.   
Now a days it is hard to trust anyone. Perhaps when the jewel is back in safe hands that   
  
will change. One could only hope so. I truly wish Inuyasha will reconsider his desire to   
  
become full demon. He will only cause what the jewel has for so long. It is meant to be   
  
safe and pure. To protect or at least to aide in protection. People think me strange to   
  
say that. It is true when you think. The Shikon no Tama was created from a single   
  
woman who trapped her soul and the souls of demons inside it. She was protecting the   
  
world from a hideous fate. It is entrusted to the one who holds special powers   
  
sometimes it fell into the wrong hands. When the pureness takes hold the caretaker has   
  
to protect it and the people that surround it. Therefore it aides the caretaker so they   
  
will have sharper skills. Only the purest souls can protect it for it calls out with its desire   
  
to strengthen. Evil is drawn to such power. When misused it aides in strength and we   
  
find most evil use its powers even if its just a shard. We really never came accross a   
  
good demon who used a shard or two. This is why I wonder why Inuyasha has not seen   
  
it. Does he wish to be blind to the truth?  
  
Some people curse the jewel for being made. They should be thankful. If not for the   
  
jewel we may not be here. I have wondered myself all this and thats my conclusion. I   
  
wonder if the jewel had not been shattered what would Kagome have done. Would she   
  
go to her era or stay? She certainly would never have missed school as she called it. Its   
  
a waste of time for her. She is learning the way we all have. First hand experience. I   
  
suppose had she not shattered the jewel which i used to think was hard to believe, we   
  
would never be here. I would have to fight Naraku alone. Perhaps Inuyasha would have   
  
found him out and pursued him. Many people wish him dead. Sango would have Kohaku   
  
and her village would be around blissfully ignorant to this all and Shippo would be dead   
  
or all alone. Kouga would be well Kouga but less fast, he would probably married that   
  
Ayame and here we all would never did what we did and shared what we did.   
I pray for us all and hope we make it through this all in one piece and Naraku gets whats   
  
comming. We have been through much, Kagome says wierd and stange things. For her   
  
yes, for us no. Noone in her era would ever believe this. It's real though. Life is real. I   
  
am here thinking alone remembering this all and sharing this. It feels so real. Is it? it   
  
must be. I wish I knew my fate and the fate of others. I am no god. Just a monk. Some   
  
say with questionable morals, but my intentions are honorable at times. This will be my   
  
last time to sit in the rain and think. Tonight we will move on when the rain clears. I will   
  
wonder as I do everynight, will I ever be cured of my wind tunnel. Will a woman, maybe   
  
Sango, ever bear my child?  
______________________  
Sen~well thats it.........  
  
Miroku$I am going to miss you!!!!  
  
Sen~Yes, I will miss you too man... here have a beer with me....  
  
Miroku$Beer???  
  
Sen~Oh yeah dont worry its just root  
  
Miroku(makes a face)$sounds ghastly  
  
Sen~Ahhhh! tastes good!  
  
Miroku$Oh well down the hatch (takes a swig) gahhhhhhhh  
  
Sen~Slow down man jee  
  
Miroku(belches)  
  
Sen~Excuse you!!!  
  
Miroku$thanks.... so do you think she will?  
  
Sen~huh who will, what?  
  
Miroku$you know.....  
  
Sen~Yeah why not  
  
Miroku$She said no before  
  
Sen~you asked????  
  
Miroku$countless times  
  
Sen~must hurt, but youre used to it  
  
Miroku$No I just got it some where else  
  
Sen(bug eyes) ~Whaaaaaaaaat????  
  
Miroku$I have to say its not like hers  
  
Sen~uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....... I didnt think it was like that????  
  
Miroku$Oh sure you get it all the time, why cant i ???  
  
Sen~What who said that!!!!!!  
  
Miroku$your sister.....  
  
Sen~(gags) What do you mean???? (looks sick)  
  
Miroku$Hey are you okay??? I was only talking about Ramen!!!!!  
  
Sen(hits the floor, swirly eyes) ~OrOoOoOoOo 


	6. Part Six, thank you all

Sen~ Sen here, with Miroku and Ryoko of course. We would like to thank you all for reading..... hey Ryo where is Miroku???  
  
Ryoko+ He was right here a minute ago... you will never guess what I caught him doing earlier...... (hears a loud crash in the kitchen) Oh hold on.....  
  
(Ryoko walks into the kitchen and finds Miroku with one leg in the dishwasher)  
  
Miroku$Oh hi!!! You must be wondering what I am doing???  
  
Ryo+ Oh my god you broke my dishwasher!!! What are you doing? Get your leg out of there!!!!  
  
Miroku$ you mean I am too big for it?? Darn how am I supposed to bathe and get my robes cleaned.  
  
Ryo+ You were trying to do what???? Who told you that would work???  
  
Miroku$ you see in my travels with Kagome she would tell us of modern appliances in her time. One was a dishwasher, she said it would make anything you put in come out looking new and clean..... so I decided to try it.  
  
Ryo+ Well now that you broke it and also didn't think to remember the name DISH washer. You now know its meant for dishes only!!!!!! (hears another noise, like screaming comming from the laundry room)  
  
(Ryo walks into the laundry room and the screams are comming from the washer)  
  
Ryo+Oh not again!!!! (opens lid to find a sick kitsune) Shippo!!! What on earth!!!  
  
(Miroku and Sen walk in)  
  
Ryo+ let me guess a washing machine does the same right? and you wanted to try it out? You didn't fit but Shippo needed a bath?  
  
Shippo No I was hiding from Inuyasha but someone turned it on and I cried help but something caught in my mouth, oh here it is...(pulls out a pair of Sen's boxers)  
  
Sen~(blushes) Oh.....heh....  
  
Miroku$ I was wondering why your laundry room was screaming...... ghastly i say  
  
Ryo+gross!!!!   
  
Sen~Hey they are just underwear, its not like they are all staind or streaked!!!!!! Give me those......  
  
(Ryo, Miroku and Shippo walk off)  
  
Sen~Damn people always pissing me off!!!! (hears knocking from the dryer, opens door)  
What the hell!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha^ I think I am going to be sick!!! (swirly eyes) Where is that damn monk!!! He told me this was a well to get back in my time without using shards...........Oh ...blahhhhh  
  
Sen~Gah!!!!!! I just cleaned these......(takes pants off and socks....... throws them in the washer...) Great now what am I going to wear... I cant walk around in my underwear...  
  
Inuyasha^ who cares pal... mind giving me a hand (grumpy as ever)  
(Sen helps Inu out of the dryer) ^Where is he?  
Sen(points to the living room, watches Inu run off, then hears Miroku yelling thats what Sesshoumaru said)~ Interesting... what is this...(looks in dryer...) Oh some clean pants..... (puts them on, noticing they are a little big)   
  
Sesshoumaru& Do you mind? I was waiting for them...... (Sen turns around and finds himself staring at Sesshoumaru... who is pantless, Sen quickly takes his pants off....) ~here dude!!! Man you should be introduced to my friend underwear........   
Sesshoumaru& What is this underwear?   
Sen~I am wearing them......... here i got an extra pair if you want to keep them..  
Sesshoumaru& Should I trust you?  
Sen~ Yes! Here go ahead, dont be afraid........  
(Sesshoumaru puts them on then his pants) &Not bad at all.... Where do I aquire more?  
Sen~ Well come back for christmas!!!! (smiles)   
(Sesshoumaru takes off his pants... hands them to Sen)&here human man, take them you can think of it as my thanks.......(takes off)  
  
Sen~Where the hell....? Nice pants though........ (hears Ryoko screaming , hey where are your pants freak!) Oh better get back there....... (walks into room, Sesshoumaru is about to kill Ryoko and Inuyasha is about to kill Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Shippo watch..... Then they all stop, turn and stare.....)   
Ryoko+what the hell , where did you get those pants??? What were you doing back there?? Is there something you arent telling us Sen?  
  
Sen~(looks stupified) What are you talking about? I don't know what you mean?  
Miroku$ I think thats what they call a male partnership, yes thats what Kagome said.  
Inuyasha^ I knew something was wrong when Sesshoumaru never found a mate.  
Miroku$ hush this isnt something for children to hear.  
Sen~I am not gay!!!! I just gave him my spare boxers and he gave me some pants as thanks..... I swear that is all.....  
  
Ryoko+Oh....... phewww for a minute there......  
Inuyasha^ damn I was hoping to make fun of you guys  
Miroku$ I dont know I am weary of this all........   
Sen~Well at least I didnt climb in the dishwasher!!!!!   
Sesshoumaru& What stupid pathetic lives you waste.....  
Shippo what is gay?  
  
(everyone looks at shippo)  
Sen~It means when you are happy!  
Shippo I am gay a lot then..... so is Miroku and once Inuyasha was......  
(bonk) oowwwww Kagomeeeeeeeeee (Shippo runs off crying)  
(Everyone stares at Inuyasha)  
Inuyasha^ What? I am not gay!!!!  
(everyone laughs)  
Inuyasha^god you guys piss me off!!!!!  
  
(Inuyasha crashes to the floor)  
Kagome!Sit Sit Sit!!!!  
Ryo+wow I wish i had that power over people.......   
(floor cracks, Inu crashes through)  
Ryo+ Nevermind, look at my floor!!!!! oh no!!!!! How am I going to fix that... first my dishwasher and now this!!!!!   
Miroku$ I think we better leave....  
Sen~ I agree.....  
Kagome! Opps!!  
(Sesshoumaru leaves)   
Ryo+ Hey noone is leaving!!!!!   
(Too late..... everyone is gone except Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha^ Oh where did everyone go???  
Ryo+ They left, so now you get to help me....  
Inuyasha(gulps) ^Huh??? i aint helping you.  
Ryo+ Oh yes you are... You can start by fixing the floor!!!!   
Several hours later and an angry hanyou muttering.... the dishwasher was fixed and the floor good as new........  
  
Ryo+ Hey are you hungry? I can make you some ramen?  
Inuyasha^ Oh if you insist.  
Ryo+ well its almost ready so sit.....  
(Inu sits, Ryo puts it on the table and turns to get dishes out, turns around)  
Inuyasha(slurp slurp, gobble gobble) ^ Yeah that was good..... thanks...   
Ryo+ You pig, now what am I supposed to eat!!!!!!  
Inuyasha (looks surprised) ^Oh that was for you too?????   
Ryo+ Where does Sen find these people...... What the hell is wrong with you???  
Inuyasha^ Whats wrong with you, it was an accident.....  
Ryo+ I'll show you accident..... hey get back here........  
  
Later that night Sen comes home......  
  
Ryoko+Have fun brother???  
(Sen turns a light on) ~Yeah I did..... Uh sorry about leaving but well....  
Ryo+no its okay..... Inuyasha did some work for me....  
Sen~ Yeah he finally caught up with us. Man I dont think Miroku can sit for a week Inuyasha for that matter..... he got sat so many times.....  
Ryo+ Thats nice...... did you forget what you were doing...  
Sen~ Oh yes..... Well I brought over someone who felt left out.......  
Sango'Oh hello. (smiles) I hope the guys werent too much trouble. They can be a pain.  
Ryo+tell me about it...... (laughs)  
Sango' Well I just stopped in to thank everyone on behalf of Miroku, since he cant be here, he is a little incoherant right now.....   
Sen~Yeah did you see that eye too......I am so glad I didn't go out with him that one time though.... you remember when he came back with that tattoo and a cast on his leg.... He is just a magnet for abuse.....  
Sango'(giggles) yes thats Miroku for you.......  
  
Ryoko+ Oh yeah, someone stopped by, he said he was returning a radio or something.....  
Sen~(stops laughing....) What??? Oh not him........ when did he come over. where is it?  
Naraku* Dont worry I am still here..... Hello Sango my dear.....  
Sango(pulls out hiraikotsu)' Naraku, you will not leave........  
Ryo+oh no, dont throw that....... (Sango throws her hiraikotsu at Naraku who dodges it and tosses Sen a stereo....... The hiraikotsu demolishes the kitchen and Naraku leaves)  
  
Ryo+why.....brother...... why me???? (cries)  
Sango' Oh my I am so sorry........  
Sen~Damn and we just had it renovated........  
Sango' I better go...(leaves)  
Ryo+ why did you let her go, she should help clean up....... great now what am I going to do......  
Sen~ We could always move....... or fix it.........  
Ryo+ That is it, no more friends......  
Sen~Whoa! you forget I am your older brother..... this is my house too last time I checked I put in more money than you!!!!   
Ryo+ oh so that makes you better than me!!!!! Well you can clean it yourself #%^@$$^  
Sen~ Hey, where did you learn such language...... they are your friends too you know!!! Hey get back here, I CANT DO THIS ALONE!!! (Swirly eyes)..........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku here, since I passed out I have had alot of thinking to do in the week I was laid out. I am slowly recovering infact Sango was able to wake me up. Since I missed a week and didn't get to properly thank you all for reading my small moment in the fan fiction spotlight. Sango informed me that Sen who finally fixed the kitchen has decided we can't hang out as much and his sister Ryoko who is now speaking to him again decided to move out. I should move in....... Oh anyways.....Sen thanks all the supporters for sticking with him and he wants you to know he does this all for you and the reviews.... mainly reviews though i think...... I had a chance to stroll down memory lane in my brief stay at the local hospital.... I would like to share a bit of that with you as my thanks to SenTaro and Sen-Ryoko...... and Lady Sephiroth whom was really the mattress theif......... well the master mind behind it anyways....... I remember it like it was yesterday......:  
  
Miroku$Oh excuse me.... could you point me in the direction of Tokyo??  
Sen~ Are you kidding man? Tokyo is over seas......  
Miroku$ Oh, then i should have to suck this sea up. I am in a hurry.  
Sen~ You can suck the sea up??? Cool!!!! Can I see?  
Miroku$ Sure, stand back if you treasure your life...... (opens wind tunnel)  
(Sen has stars in his eyes)~Wow that was so cool!!!! Name is SenTaro.. (extends hand)  
Miroku$ Miroku here, so Tokyo is what way?  
Sen~ Well I could get a map and show you, uh I live right over there (points to small yellow house)  
Miroku$Okay, but keep in mind I am in a hurry....  
Sen~ What is in Tokyo?  
Miroku$ My friends, you see I was seperated somehow from them and wound up here. Now I need to find a way to get back...  
Sen~ Do people there dress like that all the time? (points to robes) Oh yeah a plane is what you need to get on... do you have your friend phone numbers?  
Miroku$ Phone???  
Sen~ I guess not..... Well hmmmm..... I don't know what to say....  
Miroku$ Well would you mind if I stayed here tonight.... I feel a dark presence here, perhaps in exchange I could perform an exorcism for you?  
Sen~ Wow! I dont know I think you might have mistaken the dark presence for my sister.....  
Miroku$ You have a sister? Tell me is she beautiful?   
Sen~ (gags) Uh how would I know, she is my sister.......  
Miroku$ right then.... well what do you say?  
Sen~ Sure you can stay Miroku, but if you steal anything I will know..........  
  
The next day when I awoke Sen my new friend here in this strange town was reading a newspaper with the look of shock on his face......  
Sen~ World wide news...... Miroku, I think you are famous...... It says here half of Tacoma was sucked up my a mysterious wind....... Oh must've been from yesterday...  
Miroku$ Ghastly I did that!!!!! All those people. What have I done!  
Sen~ Dont worry about! It was the bad part of town, come to think of it Tacoma is just one bad town...... stinks too..... oh well  
Miroku$ well if it was a good thing then.....  
Sen~ Yeah sure, why not........(hears yelling outside)  
Miroku$ that sounds like Kagome, and Shippo. Oh and Sango...  
Sen~ Geez someone sounds mad, hey who is that guy running to my door?  
Miroku$ you better watch our here come Inuyasha  
(door slams open)  
(Sen falls on the couch)  
Inuyasha^ there you are! He's in here!!!! Where they hell have you been??  
Miroku$ This nice guy you knocked down was kind enough to let me stay here...  
Inuyasha^ let me guess, a black cloud or a dark presence, jeez Miroku we cant leave you alone for one minute....  
(Kagome, Sango, and Shippo come in) !''!  
Sen~ Uh come on in, have a seat...  
Kagome! Inuyasha calm down, you should appologize to Sen, you nearly killed him  
Inuyasha^ Yeah well not my fault he got in my way....  
Sen(Laughs)~Its okay... kinda funny, my friends wont believe this!!!  
Inuyasha^ where are we Kagome?  
Kagome! this is america Inuyasha, I told you already....  
Inuyasha^ man everywhere we go it always stinks!!!  
Sango' Oh stop complaining..... Shippo Yeah... (bonk) Owwwww  
Kagome! Sit boy!!  
Inuyasha^ Oww jeez, can we get out of here???  
Miroku$ Well thanks again, Sen.....   
Sen~ Yeah come back soon guys........ (waves)... wait a minute where did my couch go and my tv!!! Hey wait...........  
Later while we stopped so I could sell the gifts Sen gave to me, I couldnt take them with me on the ride back home......  
Sango' where did you get that?  
Miroku$ Sen.... wasn't that kind?  
Kagome! Miroku you stole them....  
Miroku$ Steal, Kagome? I didn't steal.... I swear he gave them to me....   
Inuyasha^ right monk! Next time we arent comming to get you.....   
Kagome! Yeah and you will get arrested.....  
Miroku$ arrested?  
  
He was a nice guy and so I decided to return the next week. Of course I brought him a gift... He didn't answer the door so I let myself in. The window was unlocked I don't think he will mind. I waited on his new couch, I noticed he had a new tv too. When the front door unlocked Sen walked in....  
  
Sen~ Gah!!!! how did you get in? Back to steal some more?  
Miroku$ Here I brought you a gift, (I handed him an envelope)  
Sen~ Money, what for?  
Miroku$ Letting me stay, I never performed an exorcism, I noticed the demon must have taken over and made you delusional...  
Sen~ What? I am not crazy!!!  
Miroku$ Of course not..... so anything fun to do around here?  
Sen~ Uh well I guess so. Anything in mind?  
Miroku$ I hear there are beautiful women in America?!  
Sen~ Right but not here, I guess road trip........  
  
So we took a road trip after it Sen mumbled something about never doing that again. He kept asking me if my face still hurt..... What a good friend... He even took me to the emergency room as he called it. The stiches didnt hurt much..... We had a lot of fun that is all that mattered. We even took pictures. I hope that I get to work with him again. Even though now the restraining order prohibits me from seeing him I am sure we will remain good friends. Thank you for taking the time to read about my life and a little about his....... SAY perhaps one of you ladies can help me... I have a problem you see..... I need to quickly have a son..... Would any of you be willing to ...........   
  
Sango' willing to what Miroku? Well I guess he won't be getting up anytime soon..... they werent kidding about his family line.....See you all later...(waves and smiles) 


	7. Part Seven: Return of the Monk!

Return of the Monk!  
By SenRyoko-TaiHanyou  
_____________________________  
This is SenTaro-TaiSensei's sister and I thought we should bring Miroku and his lovely thoughts back..... So he has agreed to aide me in the continuation of his fic.... You will notice my writings are a bit different from Taro here, but I do hope you enjoy it and review... I insist that if you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to tell me...... enjoy the fic.... Miroku would want you to ^_^.  
_____________________________  
I knew I could not stay away. No matter how many times I have tired to, this something just pulls me back. For a short while we had clear skies. We had sun, laughter, we all played. Then one day it all vanished without a trace. The sky turned ominous and dark. It unleashed a fury of storms that washed away happiness and turned into sorrow. My companions and I needed to find a good place to stay, but with the rain comming down so fiercely we had to take shelter in a cave. It was dank and very cold. It did not smell too friendly either.   
  
The cave was large and dark. Luckily Kagome had brought something she called a zippo and matches. She lit them and dug in her bag for a lantern. Once lit we noticed the cave was very large and unending it seemed. We decided to venture through and soon found torches lining the walls, they were all unlit. Inuyasha claimed to smell death and fresh blood of humans and demons. That concerned me as well, I could feel a sense of dark foreboading energy surging in all around us.   
  
Kagome sensed shards of the Shikon Jewel. We knew whatever this demon was it would not be pretty. As well was the case when we arrived on the scene. "Miroku, take the left. Sango, take the right. I will take the middle. Kagome, grab Shippo and stay back." Inuyasha instantly commanded. This creature was oozing dark energy. It was tall and human like. All we could see was his backside. He was surrounded in bones, he turned to see us. "I knew you would come. They always do." The creature said. We did not see his face.  
  
"We have come to kill you, so shut up and die!" Inuyasha charged. I could tell Naraku was behind this. There was something very wrong about the cave and this human looking creature. Before Inuyasha could do anything we all froze right where we stood. Amazingly Kagome was not affected. "Girl, don't move. Unless of course you want to go first." The creature still had not moved or shown his face. "If I were you I would not try to go for your bow and arrows. I do not wish to let your death be so quick, but so painful and very slow."   
  
What is this place I wondered. What were we going to do. Suddenly I remembered demons like these from my studies. They were like blood suckers, or vampires, but they consumed their victims flesh after they drained them of their blood. They were able to freeze anyone who stared into their eyes. But I don't remember..... thats right. We could look at him without us seeing him. The darkness shielded him so. The only way to break the spell is to unmask the darkness that seals him, therefore instant death to the demon.   
  
The only problem was telling Kagome. Could I talk? I tired. "K-----a-----g-----o-----m----e..........." She came over to me quickly. "Yes, Miroku?"  
"T---r---y t--o l-i-g-h-t the room up. With anything." "Why, what will that do?"  
"Just please, do it." My voice returned to normal. Kagome went in search of her lantern, while the demon made his move. "So will it be you Inuyasha, or how about the monk?"  
I spoke out,"I am not very tasty I assure you. You might try something else more to suit your tastes...." Inuyasha yelled,"Very helpful monk, I suppose you mean me?"  
"I was merely making an astute observation, InuYasha."  
"Just like you to pass the buck, well I am not dying here not now not ever."  
"Who says, you can't move. Now where did that girl take off to." We heard the demon's footsteps.  
  
"Not so fast, pal. I have something for you!" It was Kagome. Next thing we knew the room was bright. We heard a scream of total agony. "That takes care of that!"  
  
"Kagome, you saved us. That was really clever." Sango said. "Oh you can thank Miroku then. It was his idea to light the room up." Kagome said. "It was nothing." I told them all. Inuyasha how ever didn't care. "Could this get any dumber." "Inuyasha, you could be a little more considerate." Kagome scolded. "If it wasn't for this huge flash light you would all be dead." "She is right, Inuyasha." I told him. "Feh, whatever." His usual responce. So here we all stood with another piece of the jewel.   
  
I wondered for so long why it is we come accross unhappiness and total destruction when finding a jewel fragment. Evil is what corrupts the jewel. The jewel will consume them with that power to possess evil if they have any dark thoughts. It is unseemly for many to control a shard for the use of good. I have met only few who could. In a way it is still not used entirely for good. Or so the outcome in the end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once we came to our senses we noticed we were standing in the middle of a forrest. The rain was pouring down all around us. The cave was imaginary, just like Naraku's castle. We heard the same deep voice we did whenever danger was afoot. "So you managed to escape. No less with the help of her reincarnation. I will make sure my traps are not as easy for you next time. Maybe this girl won't be here to help you. Noone is ever that lucky......."  
  
"Damn that Naraku." Inuyasha started. "He just doesn't give up."  
  
"Yeah." Kagome looked a little miffed over what he always called her. Inuyasha had not even defended that.   
  
"Kagome, don't worry we will get him one day." Shippo soothed her.   
  
"Yeah, Shippo is right. Naraku will not get away with this." Sango told her.   
  
"Unless you all want to catch colds we better get moving." Inuyasha could be so insensitive. But of course he was right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Since it was always so quite in this weather it gave me more time to think. I thought about the usual. Demons, the jewel, our safety, what women were like in Kagome's era. Mainly what was to come next for us. That always got me, even though I try not to worry. In these times you can't help but to. It is not safe, especially when you have demons like Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Naraku and even Kouga running around. You are bound for trouble. Even though Inuyasha is technically a good guy he did have a time when his demon blood took hold. That is why it is my sole duty as a man of our god to stop him from becomming full demon.   
  
Somehow I will persuade him to put the Shikon No Tama to good use. If there is one, which won't result in an evil outcome. I decided to come up with an elaborate plan. Several times I have tried to convince him, half the time he doesn't listen and the other half he rants and raves. I just want to know what he expects to get from this. He tries to hide his feelings, but we all know how he truly feels for everyone. In many ways he is like his mother and has a compassionate soul for the half of himself that is human and like his father the half that is demon feels compassion for the human race. He obviously wants to protect humans who deserve it. He has done so countless times before.   
  
"Miroku, are you okay? Your facial expression keeps changing. Do you have diarrhea again? Let me go tell Kagome....." Shippo ran off. "Maybe its just indegestion."I heard Sango snicker. "Maybe he is planning on ways to touch you and avoid being hit?" Kagome chimed in. Sango looked ticked off after that. "Why he better not be...." "Calm down,"I said approaching them. I took a seat next to the angry exterminator. "I was merely thinking........."before I could finish the rest I felt immense pain. I heard Inuyasha "I told him not to do that." "Yeah, I guess he really was only thinking."Shippo said. "Oh sorry, Miroku." Sango appologized. Then the world went black................  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Miroku$ Do you think it wise to continue on? What till SenTaro say?  
SenRyoko+ Well this is his account so I take it he has forgiven you.....  
Miroku$ Oh, well how is he?  
SenRyoko+Oh just fine. Those bruises healed, he looks as good as new, although I think the nurses were going to injury him some how to keep him there.......  
Miroku$ Really? What a lucky guy. Perhaps I should have paid him a visit.....  
SenRyoko+ HA HA HA You would have been escorted away.....Just kidding, I bet he would have liked it  
Miroku$ Well next time I am sure if someone will notify me I can be ther.....  
SenRyoko+ What do you mean next time? Oh here he comes.... (waves to SenTaro)  
Miroku$ Hey, it is nice to see you.... (throws his glass a water from earlier on the floor)  
(SenTaro slips and falls)  
Sen~Owww my back.....  
Miroku$ I see, we should get you to the hospital really quickly......  
SenRyoko+ Wow, yeah. Looks like thats gonna put you back in....  
Sen~ No please...god why....why me?   
Miroku$ It wont be so bad.... I will be with you... dont worry.....  
  
(The go to the hospital SenTaro just got out of......... The doctor sees him and decides he is in bad shape and should stay in for observation ......... He is wheeled into a room followed by Miroku........)  
Miroku$ So I hear the nurses are friendly here?  
Sen~ Yeah..... I guess so.....  
Miroku$ Oh I think one is comming now...... (someone knocks and enters)  
Nurse// Oh Sen I didn't think you would come back...... (goes to hug him)  
(we didnt mention how large and unattractive she is)  
Sen~ Uh my back..... Miroku help......(Nurse notices Miroku)  
Nurse// Oh well hello there.......(approaches Miroku)  
Miroku$ Oh would you look at the time.....   
Sen~ No Miroku.... dont do this........ ahhhhhhh   
(Miroku runs off........)  
Sen~ Some friend I have........  
(Nurse turns her attention back to Sen)  
  
(As Miroku gets to the elevator he can hear screams comming from Sen's room.....)  
Miroku$ Poor guy..... maybe I should have stayed (remembers the nurse) Or maybe not!  
  
__________________________________  
  
By the way if you like Sango I have this little diddy I wrote about her and Kohaku called Legend of Masou.... its under my pen name.... SenRyoko-TaiHanyou   
Oh and if you have trouble getting reviews we should start a promo ring for all fan ficers who could use some shameless promotion..... just like I did..... Oh and if you like Inuyasha and its cast try Dreams above Reality. All you have to do is click on this pen name.... Well see you later.....and please dont be shy..... 


	8. Part Eight: Burning Fires in the Rain!

Burning fires in the rain!!!!  
________________________  
By SenRyoko-TaiHanyou  
________________________  
Author notes: Hey please check out my fic Legend Of Masou under my pen name not this one...... Its about Sango and Kohaku and Naraku......   
________________________  
Miroku$ I hope I don't get hurt in this one!  
Ryoko+Don't worry about it!!!!  
________________________  
  
"Inuyasha we have been walking day and night, when are we going to make camp."  
"Cram it, Miroku. You know we are almost there."  
"Yes but we are all exhausted. Can we just rest for a few minutes."  
"No. If we don't make it there on time we will be in serious trouble. Are you prepared for whats in store monk?"  
  
My mind flashed back to a few days ago when we treked accross the land in search on a fire god who was terrorizing vast amounts of villages. Why did the rain not come then? It reminded me though of the time we faced the imposter water god. I wondered why people could do such things as the imposters have.   
  
"Sango, watch out!" I yelled. "Don't worry I've got it under control." she told me. Kirara had jumped into action. Fighting fire with fire. Sango's hiraikotsu was no match for fire. My wind tunnel just sucked in endless amounts of flames and Inuyasha was only able to cut through the fire. We didn't have much of an option, Shippo was already out of it and soon I would be too.   
  
The ferocious demon attacked swiftly, I was able to dodge and smash it a good one with my staff. Inuyasha tried the wind scar but the demon easily escaped it. Soon Sango was out and now it was left to me and Inuyasha. Kagome yelled she sensed shards in the demons neck. We thought we were defeated as the demon knocked tetsusaiga away. With one hope left I reopend the wind tunnel. I stood my ground sucking the beast in. The I remembered the shards.   
  
"Kagome, do you think you could shoot it with a purity arrow?"  
"Oh Miroku, I almost forgot. Great idea."  
"For once the useless monk becomes useful." Inuyasha crankily said.   
It was obvious he was jealous he didnt think of it.  
Kagome notched an arrow and shot.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miroku, you will catch a cold."Kagome said walking up next to me. "I hope this rain ceases, its to cold." She shivered and ran back into a hut we borrowed. I had noticed everyone hudled in the hut around a nice warm fire. Even Inuyasha. "Hey Miroku, whats your problem? Why you always sitting alone outside when its raining out. Don't you know you're not immortal or even a demon. A cold would wipe you out, then you'd have no family line." Inuyasha grunted. "Maybe it would be for the better of mankind." Shippo laughed. Everyone laughed. "Oh lighten up Miroku, Shippo was only kidding," Kagome smiled. "Yes, you're right."  
  
That night we all slept in nice warm sleeping bags, Kagome called them. It was nice to have such luxuries in a time where things were hard to come by. I wondered often what her world was like and what living there could do for me. It was a nice dream..........  
  
"Hi Miroku, I'll bear you a child." "No Miroku let me." "No I want to." "No, its my turn."   
"Ladies, ladies, there is plenty of me to go around." "Oh but Miroku, pick me." "No me." "No me." "No me." "Hmmm that is a hard choice but I think I'll try......" (Miroku is laying passed out on the ground.) "Try what, monk?"It was Sango and her hiraikotsu. "Oh why did you have to hit him like that?" "Yeah now he will never pick."   
  
On second thought, the ending was a nightmare, but lately Sango entered all his dreams. He supposed ever since that high Lord asked her to marry him and Miroku thought he lost his chance..... lost what you don't have. Never will. I guess its like all women I meet though. Take Kagome for instance I did the same thing with her. With exception to the angry Sango being Inuyasha.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When we awoke the rain was slowly fading and we decided to pack up. Our first stop was for the well. Kagome needed to return home so she could finish some work and drop the supplies off for fresh ones. It was amazing her mother and grandfather let her go back and forth. Even supplied her with stuff for us all. I wish I could thank them personally.   
  
"Hey Miroku, you're slowing us down." Inuyasha ranted his usual. "Oh sorry I was just thinking." "Well its not time to think idiot. Its time to leave!" "Inuyasha, you're not being very polite. Say sorry." Kagome defended. "What for, he is slowing us down. Like I always said a useless monk." "Sit." We all laughed every time Kagome sat Inuyasha. It was getting less and less these days. I figure its because she thinks why would he love someone who was intent on hurting him. Not that she meant it. It was more or less to keep him in line. Like that would ever happen.  
  
"Miroku, hello, earth to Miroku." Kagome waved a hand in my face. "Boy you sure are acting strange." "Tell me about it. I saw him standing in the river the other day. He wasn't moving." Sango told her. "Yeah he just sat on a rock for hours last night." Shippo added to the conversation. "I assure you I am just fine." "If you say so," Inuyasha always had to have the last word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was well gone into her era as we all sat down for dinner. We all noticed Inuyasha was a little restless. We knew he would try to sneak back towards the well. He always tries to drag Kagome back and ends up getting stuck there doing something crazy. Then again its normal for him. "Say would there happen to be anymore ramen?" I asked. "Yeah right. Not when Inuyasha's around. See look at the mess he made." Shippo said as everyone looked at him. He was covered in ramen. "What, what did I do?" Inuyasha asked. "What a pig. Here we thought Miroku was a pig!" Sango said. "No he is still a pig not the same as Inuyasha." Shippo stated.   
  
"Man that food was good," I said rubbing my stomach as I laid down for the night. "Thanks Sango, thanks Kaede." "Your welcome." They said in unison. "Yeah well I am still hungry." Shippo whined. "Well if you didn't rub it in to Inuyasha that you had more ramen left he wouldn't have taken it and eaten it." I explained. "It's just not fair, wait til Kagome comes back." "As amusing as it will be Shippo, tell me when will you learn to defend yourself?" "What do you mean Miroku?" "Shippo, Shippo, Shippo, its embarassing for a male to depend on a female so much, how do you expect to find a mate later in life." "I am sure I would have a better chance than you. Who wants to get beat up all the time by women." "Uh, thats not what I meant." "Why are you giving him advice, monk? Like you know what you're talking about."   
  
"Thats right, you know everything." "What's that supposed to mean? Are you picking a fight." "Go to bed Inuyasha, its a waste of time explaining anything to you." Inuyasha was ready to punch Miroku when Sango came up. "Do you mind not arguing for one day? You should rest so when Kagome comes back we will all be at our best." Shippo fell fast asleep as well as Sango. Inuyasha just walked off. I however wasn't quite tired. I listened to the noises all around me and relaxed. I decided to go for a short walk. As I walked towards the forrest I hear someone crying for help. I ran as fast as I could. Where was Inuyasha? Down the well I suppose.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku$ Very nice, a little serious and less pain.  
Ryoko+Yeah I thought you suffered enough for once.  
Miroku$ Are you suggesting?  
Ryoko+ Suggesting what?  
Miroku$ I was merely wondering if it was for personal interest....  
Ryoko+ Huh what?   
Miroku$ I see, so it is?  
Ryoko+ What are you talking about?  
Miroku$ Are you finally ready to............  
Sen~ (slaps Miroku in the back of the head) You really are a pig! Can't leave you alone for one minute......  
  
Miroku$ Oh hey pal, I was just going to ask her if she was ready to tell me what happens in the next chapter.....  
  
Sen~ Right and I am secretly Miss America....  
Ryoko+Well I dont know......  
Miroku$ Yeah I bet you could enter.... you could take me with you as a coach  
Sen~ Great you too!!!   
Miroku$ Try a bathing suit on.......  
Sen~ Try getting a date!  
  
Ryoko+ guys guys, no need to argue. It was a joke Sen....  
Sen~ Yeah, sure. Next thing I know I am going to be tied up and in a bathing suit on my way to compete........  
Miroku$ Do you know if they need judges?  
Ryoko+ Yeah, just explain it to Sango... she knows what to do  
Miroku$ now why would she keep that a secret... oh well (looks around for Sango and spots her talking with Shippo) Hey Sango, can we speak in private for a moment.  
(They walk into the kitchen, then we hear yelling and a loud crash)  
Sango' What a perv!!!! (drags Miroku's unconcious body towards the couch.) The nerve of him asking me about women in bathing suits!!!!   
  
Sen~ I thought you said he suffered enough?   
Ryoko+ Well whats a little white lie between friends. besides we all know it wouldn't be much of a story unless he suffered a little.  
Sen~ Well I guess you're right he is a magnet for abuse after all. I wonder what they taught him during his training or maybe it comes natural......  
Ryoko+ Its like how many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop... the world may never know....  
  
Sen~ One... two.... three..... (crunch...) Oh took me three... I guess it depends on how much you like them? (Throws the stick away)  
Ryoko+ Hey where did you get that, I want one!  
Sen~ (Waves a bunch in her face) ha ha ha ha ha....  
Ryoko+(gets mad) OOO thats it (yank, yank yank yank)  
Sen~ Owwwwwww.... why did you do that?  
Ryoko+( grabs the bunch and runs off) Wouldnt be much of a conversation unless you got hurt to...... (throws a tootsie pop and nails Sen in the head)  
  
(Sen lays on the floor with swirly eyes) OrOoOoOoOoOoO 


	9. Part Nine: A Cold Rain!

A Cold Rain!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By Sen Taro-Taisensei  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Note: Due to lack of reviews I am afraid "we" can not finish this fic. I know I always threaten so and it back fires and then I end up writing more but this time I am serious. I know I shouldn't do it but I don't have a choice ^_^. I love hearing from you all. So tell all and review more and if you're good, really good. Then you will get a few more chapters......   
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Would this infernal rain ever cease. It was cold and unbearable like no other rain fall has been. The group was struck with a cold. Well everyone but Inuyasha. We stayed at a hut in the village so Kagome could go back and forth with remedies for us. Her cold by now was gone, due to her advanced medics there. Her home I was told like a castle, she didn't have to worry about making fires.  
  
I sneezed loud waking everyone. We were all weak and tired. Shippo was okay too, he took care of us. Even Kaede was down with a bad cold. Inuyasha kept joking it was death comming to collect. Even though we were weak we still laughed especially when Kagome came in and yelled sit a million times.   
  
She wore a mask, she said to protect herself from the germs in the air. "Its raining Kagome, what germs would stick around in this cold weather?" I asked her.  
  
"Don't be silly Miroku. Germs are all around us. I am surprised you guys came down sick though with your immune system." Kagome comforted me.  
  
"Yes, I don't know how it could have happened." My mind wondered back to an angry hanyou yelling rain was nothing and we were lazy. We always wanted breaks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We all stared at Inuyasha angrily. "What are you all looking at?" He grumbled. He did look guilty. Good.   
  
"Nothing much." Shippo giggled. "Why you.... come say that to my face!!!" Inuyasha howled as Shippo pinched his cheeks and said it again. "Shippo, you creep... you'll pay." Inuyasha hit Shippo a few times on the head. "Owww, Kagooooomeeeeeee." "SIT."  
  
"Really you two. Its embarrasing. Take it outside." Kagome scolded.   
Inuyasha looked demented for a second while he said," with pleasure." He picked up Shippo and headed outside. All day we heard screams of torture as Shippo was unmercifully beaten by Inuyasha.   
  
Sango rolled over in her sleep. I noticed how lovely she was even if she was sick. One day she would admit her true feelings. One day I might too. "Miroku, quit staring at me, you're creeping me out."   
  
We laid there and stared at each other for a while. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare."  
  
"Sure, next thing you will be saying sorry I didnt mean to touch you!!!"   
  
"No need to be hostile *cough, cough* Owww this is painful." I felt like I was coughing my insides slowly up. Kagome handed me some candy looking things. "Here they are cough drops."  
  
"Cough drops? What don't you have for a remedy in your era?" Sango asked. "Maybe some repellent for hentai monks?"  
  
"Very funny, Sango. Perhaps you have love potions, Kagome?" I asked hope filling my mind. "Nope to both..... however some of this soup will make you feel all better." Kagome pulled out a thermos. It smelled so wonderful.  
  
"MMM, yum, Kagome. What is it?" Sango asked. Inuyasha walked in. "Got enough for me?"   
  
"Inuyasha its for sick people. You arent sick." Kagome told him.  
  
"Yes I am sick." "Oh really? With?" "You not giving me any soup." We all had to laugh at the look on Kagome's face and then Inuyasha's as he was sat so many times. He didn't get back up. He did however end up with a bowl of the soup too.   
  
"That was wonderful, Kagome. I do feel better. Thank you." Sango said lying back down. "Rest is the next best thing so all of you try to go to sleep. I am going to go home and get more soup and some flu medicine."  
  
"We have the flu? I thought it was called a cold?" I asked Kaede. "I guess that is what they call it in her time." Kaede replied.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I must have slept the cold off cause when I woke up I felt even better than normal.   
Everyone did. "Kagome, that remedy was wonderful. I feel all better." I thanked her.  
  
"Oh it was no problem besides I made the fire extra warm, you practically sweat your flu off."   
  
"How is Sango doing? I havent seen her." I asked. "Oh she is bathing, have you noticed the great weather today?" Kagome pointed outside. I walked out and the sun was shining.   
"It seems the weather agrees with our moods." I smiled walking towards the woods.  
  
Inuyasha cut me off. "I don't think so. I am not cleaning up after you again."  
"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" "I mean all that blood and haveing to carry your useless body back into the hut." "Oh, no I was merely having to use the bathroom."  
"My butt monk!" "Its true now if you don't excuse me, I will have no choice but to go right here, perhaps on you."   
  
"Yeah, then I might still have to drag you back to the hut. I better not hear you walking towards the river." "I will be but a minute, if you will excuse me."  
  
Of course I was headed towards the river, I myself needed to clean up. When I reached my destination I heard the water splashing. Sango must still be bathing. I better be quiet. I walked to a small clearing and peeked over a big rock. Thats when I came face to face with............  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" *SMACK* *BOOM* For me the world slowly faded into darkness...... the last thing I heard was Inuyasha's voice," I told him not to go there."   
Then Sango," I can't believe we can't bathe in peace. He actually was hiding behind a huge rock, like I wouldn't see him." Then Shippo," Wow, he won't be able to move for a while, look at that lump." "Did you have to hit him that hard, its going to take a while to clean the blood off." Kagome's voice faded..........  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Note: So what do you think???? ^_^. I want to take this small opportunity to plug a fan fic of my sister an author who has written a few of these chaps, her pen name is SenRyoko-TaiHanyou and her fic is titled Legend of Masou. Its a great fic and I hope you read it, she hasn't had any reviews and is bummed..... well bye bye then ^_^.  
__________________________________________  
  
SenTaro: Tedious. Thats the only word I can think of to explain writing this one.  
  
Miroku: Really? Is it worth it?  
  
Taro: Yeah you know it!  
  
Miroku: I hear you have a small fan club of your own? Is that true, can I join, or at least come to your meetings.....  
  
Taro: Why so I can get sued or something?? No way, besides you have to like me to join or come....  
  
"Miroku: Well I do like you..... we're pals cmon let me go...... what is sued?  
  
Taro: Its when someone doesnt like something you do so they take you to court and in your case you'd have to pay money to them.........   
  
Miroku: Really? Well I don't like that you won't take me so can I sue you?  
  
Taro: Uh no. Fine you can go but the first time you touch someone you're leaving. And you can pay for the lawyer.....  
  
Miroku: Lawyer? Oh nevermind, okay I promise not to touch anyone. So these girls really like you? I wonder....  
  
Taro: Don't get any ideas, although I am a little freaked out about it...... I have to admit I haven't been to a meeting but they keep sending me stuff, I think they have me mixed up with someone else.   
  
Miroku: Like who? Oh whats this (picks up a letter and reads it) Wow where is the Shadow Gundam they keep talking about? I didn't know you had a Gundam. You never said anything before.....  
  
Taro: What are you serious..... uh I don't own a Shadow Gundam. If I did I wouldn't tell you. Its bad enough you having that air rip. You have more bad luck than Vash the Stampede......  
  
Miroku: No way, I have never been shot. Well almost but that doesnt count.  
  
Taro: what do you mean it doesn't count? I was almost shot too, I had to replace my rear window!!!  
  
Miroku: Well I couldn't help it, she said it was okay... but look we are fine now..  
  
Taro: Yeah well if I ever have to go back to the hospital again, you're going with me.  
  
Miroku: I will behave (remembering the nurse). No trouble not from me.....  
  
********(at the club house, actually some girls house over on Yakima Ave.)  
  
'Knock Knock' (Some large hunchback girl answers the door and whispers to her friends who look like her) I knew it he brought Miroku!   
  
Miroku:(taps Taro's shoulder and whispers) I think we should pretend to be salesmen, look at them. I didn't know they would look like that... maybe we should run...  
  
Taro: Uh hi, We are with mail order husband services, we understand you ordered a one Miroku. Well here he is...(throws Miroku in the door and runs to his car...)   
  
Miroku(Looks scared) Hey what is that thing. Uh do you sense that, its an evil......  
  
(All the girls scream and latch onto Miroku) Save us!!!  
  
Miroku(cringes): Let me go first! (runs out the door upon being released, looks back to see the strange girls chasing him)   
  
(All of them scream in unison) Come back Miroku!!!!  
  
***********(Back at Taro's house, No he doesnt live with his parents either)  
  
Taro: Hey Ryoko, you will never guess what I just did!!!  
  
Ryoko: Whats that bro?  
  
Taro: You know those wierd girls who keep sending me stuff saying they are my fan club, well I took Miroku over there and threw him at them... boy they were hideous looking (laughs hard) then I drove off!!!!  
  
Ryoko:(laughs even harder) Wow! I wish I was there.... oh my isnt that him right now(looking out the window)......  
  
Taro: Darn I was hoping that salesmen pitch would've worked..... You can answer it....  
  
(Ryoko opens the front door, Miroku runs past her and shouts): Get out of the way, run!!! They're comming!!!!  
  
(Ryoko sees a herd of large funny looking women running towards the house, its too late to close the door so Ryoko runs, Taro is confused as he walks from the kitchen)  
  
Taro: Hey whats go........ AHHHHHHH HELP SOMEONE HELP THEYVE GOT ME (is bombarded by tons of "the fan club girls")  
  
(Fan club): Oh Kyoji, you didn't fool us... you're so funny... can we see the Shadow Gundam....  
  
Taro: What no... I don't have one... please go away (looks green) I am SenTaro..... SOMEONE HELP!!!!!!!! (the girls surround him)  
  
Fan club: You can't fool us, we know you are him now all we need is your brother Domon....  
  
Taro: What, I have a sister!!!!! Gah!!!!!   
  
Fan club leader: Tie him up good so he won't escape.... I just saw Domon at the door so someone find him!!!  
  
Taro: No dont touch me.... noooooo...... ahhhhhhhh, damn you Miroku.... DAMNNNNNN YOUUUUUUU!!!!!!! ( A girl from the club stuffs a sock in his mouth not to mention she got it from the dirty clothes pile) (Taro passes out with a swirly eyed expression)  
_________________________________  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yeah well in this fic Inuyasha and G Gundam do not belong to me, but in my dreams well.......Oh yeah and well I belong to myself and Ryoko my dear twin sister is my slave (yank yank) owww my hair..... i was just kidding jeez........... 


	10. Part Ten: Much Thanks!

Thank you for the reviews and keeping this fic going. Even if its not too successful your reviews are all the success I need!!! I want dedicate this fic to my favortie villain the ever so lovely Lady Sephiroth and my first reviewer for this fic Draco MalfoyGirl.  
  
Kitai Matsuru 2003-05-16 9 Signed   
  
In the future I will have more Miroku centered fics. Sorry to tell everyone though that this fic will be closing soon for good. Its not the reviews its just I would liketo write other things involving him..... *_^.   
  
Yuki Kitsu 2003-05-10 1 Signed   
  
thanks for the advice but I think I will stick with what I got.......  
  
crazytomboy1 2003-05-04 7 Signed   
  
Ryoko here: I have read the first chap you sent of Prism and its so great I suggest as soon as crazytomboy1 posts it you all read it. It goes with this fic... I love it   
  
Kaylana 2003-05-04 7 Signed   
  
Lol Miroku is everyone fav magnet for abuse though  
  
mv 2003-04-25 4 Anonymous   
  
I dont mind that you slapped me. I do mind being called a hentai, its not like I watch hentai anime or anything. I think girls would be happy I know what pads are unlike some guys who think pads are something they use for protection in sports.... Pads are also for a womans protection....... a man isnt a man unless he knows about a woman and her needs...   
  
Lady Sephiroth 2003-04-25 6 Signed   
  
Thank you, *bows*   
  
Nuage44 2003-04-20 4 Signed   
  
Thank you I would have to say part 4 is my fav. The use of pads is brilliant. We can all thank Ryoko for being the only woman in the house and for all the countless time she made me buy them for her when I was doing our house hold shopping and for the time she packed my back pack with them and they all came flying out of my bag during a packed class and for everyone thinking I was some pad pusher........   
  
Lady Sephiroth 2003-04-19 4 Signed   
  
^_* I wonder........  
  
crazytomboy1 2003-04-18 3 Signed   
  
Thanks for saving us from the gymnasts..... if it wasnt for you we wouldnt be able to have thrown my wild party.... perhaps I should post that story....... more like a dialog/ play.  
  
Lady Sephiroth 2003-04-18 3 Signed   
  
I wish people would address me Sen-sama lol..... especially if they are younger than me... I think Miroku-sama and I have earned it ^_-. Oh well at least only one person has addressed me as Sen-chan now and thats Griffin.... I am glad my grammer and spacing is better... being such a doof.... well I dont pay no heed to it all..... I am glad there is someone to call me on it without dissing me lol ^_-.  
  
mkitty-chan 2003-04-13 2 Signed   
  
You should get ready for the end of my monk saga lol..... Only When it Rains is going to see some sun.... and we all know what that means........  
  
nymph 2003-04-12 2 Signed   
  
I am happy I made you laugh. I'd say my fav thing is laughter its the best sound. Like music to my ears.... I don't think I am very funny at least I am trying not to be it just happens I suppose. Miroku for me is an easy character to converse with.   
  
Lady Sephiroth 2003-04-12 1 Signed   
  
I can never stop thanking you. Even when I am no more I will always be in deep sincere gratitude to you...... (Everyone should bow or clap to the number one villain)  
  
sillyme 2003-04-12 1 Signed   
  
I hope you have enjoyed this fic so far!?  
  
ShadowSpinner 2003-04-12 1 Signed   
  
Miroku is an easy going character so naturally two easy going people would be able to converse in such a way. I'd say I am not a hentai like Miroku or a thief... well we are just easy going lol.... we say what is on our minds....... even though I give a censored version and would never openly ask a woman the kind of things Miroku does.... lol I would rather remain in good shape......  
  
Nandelin 2003-04-12 1 Signed   
  
Sorry I made people log in to review... I guess I missed the annonymous box when signing up but now thats changed.... I decided more than a one shot was in order due to the fact this isnt a story line its just stories..... its hard to do that I guess.... cause I dont see many fics like this one......   
  
Draco MalfoyGirl 16 2003-04-12 1 Signed   
  
Not to be a spoiler but its Sango... there is a distant ep when Miroku's feelings almost come out.... and well I want this fic to be more truthful..... I also want to thank you for my first review on this fic. I dedicate it partly to you ..... *bows*  
  
_______________________  
  
Miroku: Tell me, are you tired yet?  
  
Sen: No way... I love writing these.....  
  
Miroku: How many have you churned out already?  
  
Sen: Well I only have one more after this.......  
  
Miroku: So moving on, has the doctor said you can leave yet? Is that one nurse here?  
  
Sen: That was a different place doofus.......  
  
Miroku: Phew! Lucky me......  
  
Sen: (sarcastic) Yeah lucky you....  
  
Miroku: Sorry I didn't meant to sound heartless....  
  
Sen: No its okay... and the doc said as soon as I can well nevermind some girls might get grossed out.... its bad enough I was called a hentai over pads..... (looks out the window)  
  
Miroku: Still hung up on that? (snickers)  
  
Sen: I am not hung up about it..... its kinda funny (laughs)  
  
Miroku: Do you think it was the wild party that did this to you?  
  
Sen: You make it sound like I am dying....  
  
Miroku: You could have........   
  
Sen: Thanks for the vote of confidence..... I'll remember that next time you pass out...  
  
Miroku: That is not how I meant to say it...  
  
Sen: Then what?  
  
Miroku: Don't you think you should make a will?  
  
Sen: What are you saying? (looks suspicious)  
  
Miroku: Well for instance who would get what?  
  
Sen: I knew it!!!!! You're trying to lure me to give you every thing!!!!  
  
Miroku: No you got me all wrong... (smiles) I merely meant shouldn't you figure that out..  
  
Sen: I already have and let me tell you.... I will give all my medical bills to you.... and lets see how about all that other damage you caused!!!!   
  
Miroku: Ha ha(sweat drop) I can see you arent up for company.... Look at the time....  
  
Sen: Always trying to flee... youre worse than Myoga the flea!!!!!!!   
  
(Miroku trips on his way to escape and knocks the bed pan into the air ,did we mention it was filled with barf, sorry not gross anyone out. It hit Sen......)  
  
Sen: Damn you Miroku!!!! I'll get you back!!!!! (Girl in the next hospital bed opens her curtain)  
  
Girl: Are you okay mister? Ewww geez you should ring the nurse....   
  
Sen: What?! That jerk just knocked this over on me!!!   
  
Girl: Sure.... there was noone in here..... are you sure you are okay?   
  
Sen: Miroku was just in here!!! I am surprised he didnt ask you his famous question..... and I am just fine......   
  
Girl: Miroku.... I heard that name before but he is an anime character.... are you in the right hospital.. not to be mean but I think you need to seek a mental facility.....   
  
Sen: I am not crazy... who asked you? Leave me alone.... (rolls over, forgetting what he is covered in) Damn it!!! will I ever catch a break...... (looks sad)  
  
_________(This is written cause I am in the hospital recovering from a bad Pnuemonia) 


	11. Part Eleven, The Ending Rain

The Ending Rain  
  
By SenRyoko-TaiHanyou  
  
__________________  
  
So this was it. The rain was comming down hard. It all came down to this one move. If I made a mistake I would surely fall to my death.   
  
I couldn't believe I got myself into this kind of situation. Where was my head. I know where it   
  
was but why was it there? Why did it have to be there? Embarrasing. Normally I am not, I can adapt  
  
to just about any situation.   
  
********Flash back*********  
  
I was headed towards the village which was large. I heard rumors it was filled with beautiful women. The kind of   
  
women you would give your left foot to have. I would give someone else's left foot. It would be worth it.   
  
I wandered into the village and was quickly bombarded with women. Short, tall, skinny, large and larger.   
  
Was there no beauties here though? I had longed to see the face of my companions but did the bulliten  
  
not claim they needed a skilled priest. I needed the extra money. Well I didn't need it, but I wanted it. The   
  
gang would have stopped me but having an air void does come in handy. Threatening to suck in all the ramen   
  
worked like a charm as it had for me so many times before. Even the lovely Sango didn't bop me a good one.  
  
So here we are with women swarming me. "Monk, you are exactly what we need." A woman screeched.   
  
"What for," I asked." I am afraid this will be a hard task exorcising all these demons from you!"  
  
"No we arent possesed." One girl said. "He is so cute." Another said. I feared they might have needed   
  
something more. "Are you sure you aren't?" I asked with hope. "What are you saying monk?" A crude of  
  
all crude looking women said. "We aren't good enough for you to look at?" She asked angrily as if she was  
  
the greatest beauty of all time. "Merely making sure, it is my job." I assured her. "You see out big sister is in   
  
ill. Nothing has cured her and we fear it is she who has been possessed." A small girl said. "Well lead me to her."  
  
I cringed. Big sister? She must me the most un attractive. They led me into the hut their oldest sister occupied.  
  
"Is this it for your village? Are you all sister?" Everyone nodded at my questions. "What hel.... happy times you must   
  
have. I bet you are all close." Upon entering the bed area I noticed a small woman lying there with her eyes closed.   
  
She had long black hair and a finely shaped face. She looked simply lovely. "How did she get this way?" I asked wondering  
  
how this women is able to look thus after she was possessed. Surely she is as horrid as these women too?  
  
"This monk dare insult our sisters beauty." One of the sisters screamed. "Keep your voice down, Kameko. You know it should  
  
stay quiet in here. Excuse her she is loud sometimes." The young child said. "Where are your parents?" I asked.  
  
"We dont know." she told me. "Well tell me how long has she been this way?" "Must be weeks now."  
  
"Why have you not found anyone?" I asked. "We tried but noone could help. Can you?" she asked. "I don't know,   
  
everyone get outside though. Please go to the outskirts of the village and await my signal." I told them. I looked   
  
around, curious as to what they would compensate me with. "Oh tell me will there be compensation?" I asked.  
  
"We can offer you one of us?" The child smiled to me. "Free of charge, why what kind of a monk would I be to   
  
charge." I smiled hoping that was all cleared.   
  
I could sense a foreboading presence. Who could this be the work of? Soon I would find out I am sure of it.  
  
"Come out now and your punishment will be less severe. Perhaps I will let you live!"   
  
"I think not, monk. What could you a mere human do to me. I, Naraku whom cannot be defeated by you mortal.  
  
I, Naraku, who will destroy you one by one."   
  
"So this was a trap?" I asked as the girl and the village vanished right before my eyes.  
  
*********end of flashback**********  
  
So here I stood with Naraku in front of me and the rain pourng over us. Was it a puppet? Or was it really him? I could have no fear. He would  
  
prey upon it. He could use it against me. "Tell me, Naraku, why do you want to destroy us all?"   
  
"You are in my way, monk. You and those other humans and that half breed are trying to stop me from my plans."  
  
"And those would be?" "I could tell you because you won't live to share it with anyone else but what would be   
  
great about that?" Suddenly he moved in closer and my prayer beads began to shake violently on my hand. The wind   
  
increased ten fold. "Do you remember the first time you experienced it?" I suddenly recalled the first time it was an   
  
illusion. "This time it is real." He moved in closer and my beads started to pop off one by one. I could not control it.  
  
I moved back more. I felt my foot at the edge of the cliff where I had imagined the village was. Naraku approached more  
  
the beads came off one by one. He would surely kill me. I could unleash the tunnel on him but I knew his bees were in the  
  
area. I tried to use my staff but he knocked it into the air and off the cliff. My face was covered in sweat. Then I decided  
  
to attack. I caught him off guard and we stumbled. It was the real him wasn't it. "Naraku is this you or one of your dolls?"  
  
"I came here to kill you with my own hands, monk." This was all I needed to know and my attack grew fierce. Punches flew blocks  
  
set up, lots of pushing. We both sturggled and tried magic but I tossed it aside with my training. I felt I worn him down condsider  
  
ably. That is when I made a mistake and found myself one push away from sudden death. Why did I have to walk alone that day in the rain?   
  
Why did I have to find that sign? What did I leave the others to come here. Will I ever see "her" again?  
  
Could this really be the end of me? Will this mark the end of my family blood line?   
  
I could feel hands upon me pushing me.......  
  
_____________________________________  
  
THE END.............  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah you know I don't own them or I would be some famous person...  
  
I am just some fan fic author ^_^x.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Miroku: (in a on one knee pose)Is this really the end of me?  
  
Ryoko: Just the story sheesh...no need for the dramatics  
  
Miroku:(gets up and brushes robes off) When will it continue?  
  
Ryoko: Uh it won't (smiles)  
  
Miroku: Really? Why?  
  
Ryoko: Wasn't my idea.....  
  
Miroku: Oh right, tell me when will Sen be back?  
  
Ryoko: A month or so...  
  
Miroku: I should have went with him....  
  
Ryoko: Yeah so history can repeat itself?  
  
Miroku: (sweat drop) I don't know what you're talking about....  
  
Ryoko: Then maybe we should watch Worlds dummest crimminals again eh?  
  
Miroku: hehhe you saw that huh?  
  
Ryoko: It was world wide news, Miroku.... and you drug poor Sen into it... shame on you.  
  
Miroku: Well I didn't think he would mind.  
  
Ryoko: Oh really? Then why was he screaming put that back Miroku....   
  
Miroku: Oh they showed it? I was merely collecting gifts to me recieved from services   
  
rendered......  
  
Ryoko: You are like Lupin you know that? Only one thing.... he doesn't get caught like that  
  
Miroku: But we werent arrested....  
  
Ryoko: Yeah after Sen promised not to take you back....  
  
Miroku: Oh thats right I forgot. So are you alone right now, here?  
  
Vash: No I am her body guard! Is he bothering you (stars in eyes)  
  
Ryoko: Uh......  
  
Meryl: Vash just what the hell do you think you're doing? You can't leave this man alone   
  
for one minute without him getting himself into trouble.  
  
Miroku: Oh I see..... well carry on then. I think I will go find something to do....  
  
Vash: Hey buddy I know where you can go.......  
  
Ryoko: (smiles) I hope you are talking about some place nice Vash....  
  
Miroku: My you are a rude fellow...  
  
Vash: No you got me all wrong.... I meant a bar!!! yeahh come on (drags Miroku to the local  
  
bar) Here have a drink on me....  
  
Miroku: Uh this isn't exactly my.......(Vash tips him over and pours the beer down the hatch)  
  
(Miroku gets super wasted... and fast.. so does Vash....they head back to the Sen's)  
  
Vash: Yeah that was good.....(passes out on the side walk)  
  
Miroku: (digs through Vashes pockets) Wouldn't want anyone to steal this from you (grabs  
  
Vash's wallet and leaves) My those drinks are strong.....(Makes it back to the house and  
  
knocks but there is no answer so he lets himself in through the window) Oooops.......  
  
(A large crash is heard as Miroku falls in the window and a second crash is heard as...)  
  
Ryoko: Gah!!! Its only you Miroku.... (smiles and puts the broken bat behind her back) gee   
  
sorry about that....  
  
(Miroku lays on the floor with swilry eyes): Oroooooooo!!!! 


End file.
